


Starry night

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [7]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they complete the movie Fred gives Ginger some magical memories. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry night

Fred had promised himself that this movie would have all sorts of highs for them both on and off the screen. He and Gin had already shown affection in their kisses on set after the ‘feathers’ incident. It appeared that the dancers had thrown caution to the wind in the presence of the studio crew and although not overly romantic there were plenty of signs for those who cared to look. Whenever there was a break Fred and Ginger’s hands seemed glued together, they giggled in corners and, if occasionally after lunch, they both looked a little mussed up, well it was ok for everyone as they both were so happy. It made for a great atmosphere on set but Mark Sandrich was concerned. They were, for him, a commodity and he wasn’t that keen on Ginger anyway. Fred was married and if this was an affair it might affect the box office. He’d get Pan Berman to make some publicity about fights between the two. That would quash any rumours.

When Fred heard of this he was all for demanding a retraction.  
‘I can’t have people believing you and I don’t get on’.  
But Ginger’s wisdom prevailed.  
‘It’s good for Phyllis to read this stuff and if our fans can’t see a connection between us that’s more than acting they’d be pretty silly. Anyway who cares, we’re having a hell of a time right now’.

Fred saw to it that this happy state continued. He seized any opportunity to give her the experiences and memories she’d need when filming was over. As it happened the first one came swiftly after their falling out.

They had the luxury of a location shoot out in the country on a horse ranch which was to double for the riding school in Hyde Park. It was great to be in the fresh air and luck was to give them a big break. They’d done some preliminary rehearsal when technical problems called a halt to proceedings. Everything would shut down for a couple of hours to sort it out and have an early lunch.

Fred grabbed Ginger’s hand and they set off to the paddock to pet the horses.  
‘ Great to get away ‘, he said, ‘more time for us’.  
‘You, horses, fresh air – doesn’t get better than this’.  
He kissed her.  
‘I’m glad you put me first!’  
He looked around in a very suspicious way.  
‘Say Gin, have you ever made hay in the hay, so to speak?’  
‘What are you suggesting Mr A?’  
‘ Well there’s a hay barn over there and we’ve got plenty of time. I guess we’ll never have the chance again’.  
She practically dragged him to the barn.

Feeling like naughty school kids they climbed up amongst the hay bales.  
‘Oh Fred, you’re so sophisticated’, she panted as she struggled to keep up with him.  
When they found a hidden spot Fred started pulling out chunks of hay and spread them in a circle about him.  
‘What’ya doing Fred?’  
‘Nesting’, then chuckling, ‘ Feathers, why don’t you come and line my nest?’  
She gave him a look, the look and threw a handful of hay at him. Nevertheless she crawled over and settled in his arms.  
‘Now isn’t this cosy and warm? Gin, you smell so lovely’.  
‘Actually Fred I think that’s hay’.  
‘Well you should market it – Eau de Straw. It would turn all the fellas on’.  
‘I see it’s worked for you’.

Although they preferred slow, intense love making, giving them time to explore each other’s bodies, force of circumstance had taught them to have equally fulfilling fast sex when necessary. They removed just enough clothing and used all their secret ways of arousing each other. What they always did though was talk, to tell each other what to do and when and say silly little love words. Fred always loved how Ginger’s voice got deeper and deeper as she became more excited, she liked the roughness that his voice acquired.

They climaxed almost simultaneously. They often did that, maybe a dancer’s instinct for timing, maybe that certain movements from each other drove them over the brink. Whatever, it was the best.  
‘We made hay, Gin’, he whispered and kissed her gently.  
They lay quietly for a short while then Ginger giggled.  
‘This hay is soooo prickly’.  
‘ I know – I’d sooner have a comfortable bed’.  
‘Personally I don’t know what the birds see in it’.  
They got up, dressed, dusted each other off and shortly returned to the set, slightly dishevelled, eyes sparkling and they couldn’t have cared less if anyone knew.

Back at RKO the whole preparation and shooting of ‘Isn’t it a Lovely Day?’ was particularly poignant for them both with their recent memories of a couple of weeks ago. Ginger came up with the idea of copying and mirroring his steps, which he thought sensational. In fact both of them had recently become aware of the extra excitement that could be generated by using those big rehearsal room mirrors to watch themselves as they made love. Fred had even mused about having an overhead mirror installed but Ginger had finally persuaded him that maybe it was a step too far. Still the shadowing idea in the routine would lead to a classic dance. They loved shooting the whole thing. Fred thought that the jodhpurs Ginger wore were a terrific turn on – they emphasised her lovely hips and slim legs. An added frisson was the memory of the last time they wore those clothes in the hay barn.  
‘I’m thinking of how you smelt that day’, he said before they danced.  
‘I remember the prickles’, and added, ‘as well as feeling you warm inside me’.  
He winked and the dance began. There was so much sexual tension between them that by the time they shot the song itself at its conclusion Fred couldn’t wait for rehearsal rooms – he took her into his dressing room where their strong urges could be satisfied.

The Piccolino gave more special moments. Fred thought her dress was more than stunning. It was if a thousand lights winked on and off as she moved. He was very aroused and had to exercise a lot of self-control. He cracked, however, as they danced and mouthed to her,’ You’re so sexy’. She laughed her thanks. He’d insist they’d keep this take in the film and if someone out there could lip-read so be it.

With shooting drawing to a close he decided another ‘golfing’ weekend was on the cards. Their ferocious chemistry demanded it. He told Ginger to pack for time out of town, outdoorsy stuff would be good. After Friday rehearsal he drove her into the hills where Pan had arranged a rental cabin for them. They were tired but happy. They didn’t need to make love tonight. Just being together again in the same bed gave them more pleasure than anyone might suppose.

They woke early, cuddled and told each other how much in love they were. Ginger cooked a huge breakfast for them both. Fred normally ate just a small meal but on this occasion devoured every morsel just to please his baby.

They had a long walk through the surrounding country, holding hands and reminiscing with frequent pauses for long satisfying kisses. Fred told her when they got back to the cabin he’d be doing something he’d never done before.  
‘But we’ve tried most things together’, she grinned.  
‘Ah but this will be different’, he winked at her.

When they returned there were two horses tethered to the side of the cabin. How he’d arranged for them to be there Ginger would never know but here they were and she loved riding so good for him. First they had to get Fred on a horse.  
‘I told them to give me a real steady one', he whimpered as he climbed on board.  
‘Don’t worry Fred – I’ll look after you’.  
With infinite patience and quite a few sniggers she led him around until he felt confident.  
‘You’re looking just like Randy Scott up there’.  
‘I feel more like Harold Lloyd but if you say it’s fun I’m happy to have a go’.  
‘Don’t you fall off. If you break something the studio will have my skin’.  
‘Don’t say that, I was just feeling better’.  
Mounting her own horse they steered their rides in a slow walk and soon were out of sight of the cabin.  
‘This is as good as it gets’, she said.  
‘I think I’d better rest now’, he replied.  
She loved him for trying so hard to please her so she allowed him to dismount and tether his horse.  
‘Do you mind if I ride a bit faster? You can watch me’.  
‘That’s the best idea you’ve had in ages’.

She moved off and Fred found himself envying the horse when he saw her strong legs clamped tightly to its flanks. A shudder of anticipation ran through him. He happily watched her for a half hour or so than she came back, positively glowing.  
‘You look good Gin’.  
‘I might look good but I’m hot and sweaty now’.  
‘ Sounds great to me’, he grinned.  
‘I need a bath – not a work out’.  
‘Aw’.

They walked back to the cabin leading the horses.  
‘If we tie them up outside they’ll be picked up in the next hour. You can have a long bath and I’ll soap your back’.  
He did just that and only by enormous will power prevented himself from joining her. He needed to save his energy he thought.

Ginger cooked supper – she liked domestic duties – and after the meal he suggested they go outside. Even though they were quite high the air was soft and warm. He went back in and returned with a pile of blankets that he spread on the ground.  
‘I got this idea from ‘Night and Day’, he smiled, ‘only you beneath the moon and under the sun’.  
She looked up and indeed the night sky was ablaze with stars as this was long before smog had ruined California.  
‘You know Lew was obsessive about astronomy but when he showed me the stars it was only to know their names. I’ve a feeling it’s going to be more romantic with you’.  
‘Oh it is’, he said drawing her down to the ground.  
He undressed her on the blankets and, having removed his own clothing, moved in with a deep French kiss. She responded in kind and soon their bodies moved with those familiar rhythms. Tonight he used his hands a lot and she directed him when and where to place them for maximum pleasure. When he entered her he whispered,  
‘Lie back and look at the stars while I love you. All the galaxies are shining on you and blessing us here tonight’.  
His words provoked more passion than she had ever felt. As they moved the whole universe seemed to be saying,’ You two are very special’, and a shooting star confirmed that. The frightening power of their love was brought home to both of them as they came together. Everything in God’s heaven was willing them to be forever. Ginger shook with tears and pleasure as she finally lay back in his arms.  
‘I can’t believe what just happened Fred. That was the most magical thing ever’.  
‘I know Gin – I don’t know what we did. It was like we were fused together by some sort of power’.  
‘A marriage made in heaven Fred’.  
He kissed her.

They bundled into the blankets and held each other tightly throughout the night. When the sun came up they made love again, their bodies golden under the sun’s rays. The emotion of it all got to Fred and he wept tears of pure joy.  
‘Night and day, you are the one’, he murmured.

When shooting eventually ended Fred took her to his dressing room and said. ‘Gin we’re going to be apart for a while now. The baby’s due soon and Phyl wants to go to our ranch after the birth. We’re visiting Delly in Ireland too. It might be quite a bit before I see you again but I’ll write as often as I can. And if, when I’m away, you want to see anyone else I understand. You’re a beautiful young woman and shouldn’t be lonely’.  
‘Whatever I do Fred you know it’s only you I truly love. Besides you’ve given me so many memories from the last few months that I’ll store them up and use them if I’m low’.  
He guessed what she was trying to say and he loved her for it. If he could paraphrase her words they surely were, ‘I can see the sun up high though we’re caught in a storm’.


End file.
